Wing
Episode #27 |movie debut = |arc =Heavens Arena Arc |ova debut= |game debut= |english = |japanese = |status =Active |gender =Male |race = Human |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |residence = |nationality = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Shingen-Ryū Teacher |previous occupation = |partner = Zushi |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained =Zushi Killua Zoldyck Gon Freecss |instructor = Biscuit Krueger |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type =Enhancer |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |family = |techniques = * Nen |tools = |nen = }} Wing is a professional Hunter, a covert examiner, a practitioner of the Shingen school of martial arts, a disciple of Biscuit Krueger and a Nen master of Gon, Killua and Zushi. Appearance and Personality Wing is a relatively young man of average stature with medium-length, middle parting hair. He wears glasses, shoes and a dress shirt, which he usually forgets to tuck in his pants. Wing is somewhat absent-minded. While he appears to be a casual, easy-going man, he is actually an insightful and strict teacher of Nen who can give his disciples good advices on how to develop their skills and does not hesitate to punish them for the mistakes they make. Plot Heavens Arena arc Wing and Zushi first meet Gon and Killua when they have just reached Level 50. Shortly afterwards, during the match between Zushi and Killua, seeing Zushi attempting to defeat Killua, who has superior physical strength and speed, with Ren, he angrily shouts out Zushi's name from the stands, startling himVol 6, p.21-22. Zushi then continues to fight without Ren and loses on points. After the match, it is revealed he has not allowed Zushi to use Ren in battle yet. Zushi apologizes to him for having become obsessed with winning. Wing tells him his goal is not to defeat Killua but to reach the top of the arena and he must be prepared to lose 1,000 times while he is hereVol 6, p.25-26. Their conversation is overheard by Killua. A few days later, Gon and Killua ask Zushi about Ren out of curiosity. Zushi shares with them his little knowledge of Nen. Seeing that, Wing criticizes him and tells Killua that little learning is a dangerous thingVol 6, p.32. Killua replies he wants to know what Nen is because his brother also uses it. Wing invites them to his flat and teaches them a different concept of Nen and the Fake Fundamentals. Killua however knows he has not told them everything. Thinking that he lied to them, Zushi is disturbed and asks him why. Wing says what he taught them is very useful for mind training but he cannot teach those who are not his students the real Nen. He then demonstrates how dangerous it can be by turning a piece of paper into a bladeVol 6, p.44. However, soon afterwards, he finds them when they are being blocked by Hisoka's aura on Floor 200 and agrees to teach them the real NenVol 6, p.58. New Hunter Chairman Election arc Following the death of Chairman Netero, Wing reappears in the headquarters of the Hunters Association to vote for the 13th Hunter ChairmanCh 320, p.12. Abilities Wing is an Enhancer. According to Biscuit, he was not a fast learner of NenVol 14, p.153. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Hunters Category:Examiners